The Little Black Book
by Blood of the Wolf
Summary: Kai finds a book of poems from the points of veiw of Kai, Tala, Bryan, Spencer, and Ian after the DBs die and contemplates suicide ANGSTY! Warning contains hints of cutting, suicide, abuse, and drugs NoT AS BAD AS SOUNDS AND DOES HAVE A PLOT! Almost done!
1. Chapter Tala

I do not own Bey blade or there would be a hell of a lot more Kai!!

Kai reached into his backpack and pulled out an old worn black book. The pages were stained and torn, but the writing was clear and readable. The first few pages held poems by his brothers and him from time in the abbey. This was needed especially now after the others were gone, as he had just learned barely 24 hours ago. He opened the first page and began to read…..

HELL ON EARTH

I swore to protect those I cherish

I fail thy perish

For the demon lord and his men

Found my weakness once again

As I sink deeper in this hell

The devil to him my soul to sell

To save my family,

I bow low,

And to the dogs,

My throat I show

Traveling through ice and flame

Balcov Abbey

Hell's own name

_Tala_

(Tear) Yes I killed them.

Sorry!

I know I love the Demolition Boyz too!

Oh well!!!!

I'll up date soon,

Blood of the Wolf


	2. Chapter Ian

(Ian's POV)

**Just to Be**

Day by day I ask myself

_Where is my will to live?_

_Where is my desire to die?_

I cannot live with out wanting to

But if I don't want to die _what_ do I do?

Not to live not to die

Just to _be_

That is my curse

I embrace it as much as a person with no hope can

And I hate my self

_Ian_


	3. Chapter Spencer

Okay, I updated, and no one reviewed except this one guy who tells me to make this R

R! This is a poetry fic with depressing things You no like you no read

It is PG-13

**Alone**

Everywhere I look I ask myself

What are they thinking?

Do they know anything about me?

I seem to stick out as strange

Do they notice?

Why should they care?

I seem to be the one that is different

The weird one

The one that stands out in the crowd

The one everyone wants to forget

But just can't

The one that you want to disappear

But I'm always there

I am the one that you never understood

The one that you love to hate

The one that you always ignore

The one always left alone in the cold

The one that you figure that if you ignore enough

I'll just go away

That I'm a bad dream or a nightmare gone wrong

That I am merely nothing more then a fly

That holds no actual relevance

Unless to be swatted at

Or a book that so many today treat like the plague

Until they need help or reference

And like the fool I am

I aid you on what you need

And then you discard my like a piece of crud

You shove me off into a dark corner

So that I may gather dust

If you happen to look at me

You see bent and torn pages

You see something you would like to throw away

Yet never get around to

Making me unwanted

Making me worthless

And leaving me to burn

As I watch I see the flames of society

Like long fingers reaching

To pull me into the darkness

To lock to door

And throw away the key

So that I remain alone

As an outcast of life

As a forgotten child

As a weary beast

And I know that the deeper I sink

The darker it becomes

Till all is black

And life

Is Slowly

Slipping

Away

And I wonder in the battle field of popularity

If I should have even tried

For it seems I am the first to fall

And I wonder in the black of lonely night

If I should light a candle

To lead the way when I have already

Fallen behind

And I dream that this is not all that life is

And that I am just another face in the crowd

That I will shine as bright as the others

Instead of dimming as I do now

Instead of fading as I find myself doing

I wish that I could be as others are

I wish to be able to laugh and cry

I wish for a family that did not die

I want to be away from this hell

I want to die but shant for them

I shall live for them

I shall die for them

And I fear die we all must

For here is the abbey

This is Hell

_Spencer_

Okay it's a little longer then I wanted, but oh well  
I know your going to ask why htis is for Spencer and it's because he looks the part So smile!

PLZ review and tell me the pros and cons!

THX

Blood of the Wolf


	4. Chapter Bryan

Hey!  
I have an update!  
I'm a good girl!  
WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
And I'm on sugar high!  
WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ!  
YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
Kai: Hn  
Rei: That was special  
Kai: Hn  
Rei: In fact it reminds me of Max  
Kai: Hn  
Rei: Is that your whole vocabulary?  
Kai: Hn  
Rei: Hn  
Kai: Hn  
Rei: HN!  
Kai: HN!  
Rei: HN HN!  
Kai: HN HN HN HN HN HN!  
Rei: HN! (stalks away)  
Kai: Hn that was interesting  
O.O Okay, any who,  
Let the story begin!

The next page is so stained that Kai can barely make out the words. The stains are the color of dried blood.

**My Mask**

I have spent my whole life creating my mask

The people think it is who I am

Now I want to shed the dark cold disguise

But it is stuck

I have no way to get back to who I once was

Full of joy, laughter, and innocence

Where has that gone?

Wherever it is I am never getting it back

They say you become who you pretend to be

I didn't pretend

I just became

Now you think that because of this place

I am the one to change

You think that I am now cold

That despite the way I really am

You believe I am a murderer

You think that this one accident was planned

You think I killed my sister

You think of me as the demon's pet

But I am not a monster

I am just trying to survive

And I am failing

As I struggle onward

Through death and beyond

I hate myself and I hate this world

_Bryan_

Kai pauses after he reads Bryan's poem and remembers when he accidentally caused the death of his sister. After that Boris took him under his wing and Bryan became more distant and spiteful. Kai and the others tried to help him, but he was afraid they would get hurt. Kai and Tala never believed him, even after he tried to commit suicide once. Guilt wraps tighter around the slate haired teen, pushing him closer to the edge. And a wayward tear slips from his face. He wipes it away and hurries out the door to practice before the others begin to worry.

≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

His is done

I am so proud of my self

Yeah me! Any way, review me and tell me what you think. Sorry again for killing them!  
Oh and if you don't like how Bryan is portrayed, please inform me and I will be sure to keep that in mind for the next time I write with him.

_Blood of the Wolf_

_And thank you all of my lovely reviewers!  
Especially- _

_Blueangel1888888_

_Star-Serious-Laser_

_chibi kari and kura_

_sailormai20_

_and _

_Chibi-Lothlen_


	5. Chapter Kai

Okay I updated. Thank you to the few of you that reviewed me, but I would like a few more. So please review me!

Kai: Are you in a good mood BOTW?

No

Kai: Damn

What!

Kai: Whenever you are in a bad mood I die

(Me: Shifty eyes) Whatever would give you that idea? (Hiding a large sledge hammer behind back)

Kai: Shit

Anyway, please continue the story and forget the foolish blader beside me, Enjoy!

* * *

Kai walks passed the stone graves till he reaches a group of newly dug graves.  
_  
(Kai's pov)  
_I hold a small object in my hand behind four banquets of flowers that I lay by each of the graves. In my head I begin to think of poem,

Tears streak down my numb face

Leaving the trace of salt in the wake

As a bitter wind cuts to my core

A chill settles in my bones

My flesh crawls despite the warm afternoon sun

My legs give way and I fall to my knees

Before your graves I feel the urge to weep

Despair washes over my mind

Rendering it senseless

I reach out a shaky hand to your markers

And touch the cool stone

The marble is smooth to my stiff, frozen fingers

I trace the dark engraved letters that mar the surface

First to the one closest to me,

IAN CALCO ALEXANDER

BRYAN DERAN LARSON  
SPENCER CORNILIOUS EZICKIA  
and last of all

TALA ISAAC VALCOV

A tear actually manages to slip down my face

Until I wipe it away angrily

But my face is wet still

I look at my hands and they are covered in blood

My vision swims and I find the world dimming

A sad smile touches me and I feel a scream build up in my throat

Forcing it down I swallow and raise the hand gun to my temple

Ignoring the cries of my team from afar I pull the trigger

I am no more

_(General pov)_

The Bladebreakers watch in horror as the body of their captain falls to the ground by the graves. "KAI!" They scream in agony at the loss of the other teen and run to the boy's body. Praying that there is still a shred of life in the broken form, yet knowing that all that was left was the empty husk.

_

* * *

He is dead _

_I killed KAI! I actually killed him. That the hell is wrong with me? Oh well this is not the end. This is only the beginning. I have more to write. And more Kai I promise_

_Love ya_

_Blood of the Wolf_


	6. Chapter Max

Hello people!

Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers!

I love you!

To CyborgRockStar- Thank you very much for your positive review and I am glad that Bryan's poem pleased you. Hope to hear from you this chapter!

To Starlight Pheonix- I am sorry that you feel compelled to weep, I personally thought it was funny. Oh well, please reveiw me again!

To Vicous-Loner- I DO LOVE THEM I DO! They just are fun to write as dead. Sorry it took so long to update!

To Star Serious Laser- It wasn't that funny. but I am glad you appriciated his name. Can't wait to hear from you again!

Oh yeh do not own anything now on with story!

Freedom

What is freedom?

Who is free?

What makes you that way?

Freedom

To fly out from the world

The soar in the heavens

To be alone

Freedom

Who loves the land

Who lives in joy

Who dies in peace

Freedom

To be released from the treacherous bounds

Of a suffering society

To be let go from a crumbling world

Is this so Kai?

Is this the reason you left us behind?

To be free?

Does it work, can I follow?

Or will you make me and the others remain to live in a world

where you,

the strongest of us fell

How do we continue living

When we are let out into the dark and scary world?

You saved us from seeing how dark it was untill you left

Now what are we to do without you Kai?

You were our strength

now we are lost

I try to keep up our spirits yet it is as though you took our joy with you at your demise

where are you Kai can you hear me?

Save us

_Max_

OK That was definatly the stupidest poem I have ever written.

But don't worry the next one will be a poem from Kai and how he responds!

I however have a complaint, I have waited hoping that someone else will reveiw and guess what, nada!

Not even a single person reveiwed me so then I want at least 5 more reveiws or I'm gonna pull a Kai and you'll never see me again!

So I am begging you

REVEIW ME PLEASE!

Thx

botw


	7. Chapter Kai to Max

I UPDATE! READ THE AUTHORS NOTE ON BOTTOM! I AM A SPAZ!  
KAI PLZ DO DISCLAIMER! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Kai: 0.0 OK 0.0 That was special. I thought you weren't going to review without 5 reviews.

Me:glare ...shut up and read the disclaimer...

Kai: Fine... don't have to be so grouchy... She doesn't own anything important or of value. Thank God she doesn't own me.

Me: Shut up Kai I am the author of this story with all completely original poetry. So go to Hell.

Kai: I'm in heaven, you already put me there.

Me: Damnit

Kai: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Me: ALRIGHT THAT'S IT! TYSON! MAX!

Tyson: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Max: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz rabid chicken zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Me and Kai: sweatdrop

Me: MAX! I HAVE SUGAR!

Max: suddenly awake WHERE!

Me: hold out chocolate bar

Max: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Me: sweatdrop # OK

Kai: Why did you have to go and do that?

Me: Because you have to deal with him. I'm gonna take a nap

Kai: WHAT!

Me: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Max: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE HEY KAI HEY KAI, WATCH WHAT I CAN DO! runs head first into wall WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Kai: HELP!

Me: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Tyson: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Max: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Kai: OH SHIT!

Me: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz evil plot bunnies zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz no don't satay away! wake up

Kai: ur awake!

Me: eyes roll to back of head and fall off chair zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

* * *

Max woke up from his sleep and yawned. His vision was blurry so he didn't at first see the letter on his bedside table. The ink was the rusty brown of dried blood. The envelope was addressed to Max.

What happened to your smiling face?

The frowns, the tears, they're out of place,

Why my friend, mourn for me,

Do you understand, can you see,

Here I belong far away,

Hearing as you weep and pray,

Your guardian angle from up above

Sending you eternal love

Your life is sweet, your heart is pure,

Death for you is not the cure,

Have I not taught you not to be weak?

My escape you shall not seek,

Say no more of grief and fear,

Stay with those whom you hold dear,

Those who love you and won't let go,

Those who need you don't you know?

Do not fallow where I'm gone,

It's not your time, this path is wrong,

Let go of me now, let me sleep,

So that you may, your innocence keep

Remember me, I'm Kai

* * *

O.O Spooky.

A letter from a dead guy. Fun.

Hope you liked it! And yeah I know the author note at the beggining was longer then the chapter, I got sorta carried away. sorry

Oh, Before I forget here's to all you wonderful reviewers! Unfortunatly, that is only one person. Thank you CyborgRockStar for being ever diligent in reading and reviewing my story. I just finished reading your stories and I absolutley LOVED them. You are very talented and it means a lot to me when someone with as much skill as you actuallyt enjoys my story, so this is to you. I actually wasn't even planning on updating today until I read your works and decided that I would update for you. You were the escuse the little evil pink plot bunnies from hell used to attack my mind. Congrats. I REALLY hope you like this one, I sorta just wrote it down so it probly isn't that good.

As for all you others reading this, feel shame that you aren't as deticated as CyborgRockStar at reviewing. I'll give gifts in little surprise packages to all who review this chapter!

SEE YA LATER!

Blood of the Wolf


	8. Chapter Tyson

Alright! I update now! OH, and to all you wonderful reviewers, packages of joy and love to all!

To CyborgRockStar- Your package contains a Kai plushie and a pack of peanuts! Enjoy :)

To Starlight Phoenix- Your package contains, A LETTER FROM A DEAD GUY! And a tuna fish sandwich that I didn't finish at lunch. :)

Here is your letter:  
_Dear so-and-so,_

_I am begging you to continue reviewing. That goes to all the rest of you too! If you don't she might revoke her plan on sending me to heaven _

_Kai (the dead guy)_

To blackheartedchaos09( )- Your package contains……………………………a………………………………….. BANNANA PEEL! And a little toy plane with a picture of Dranzer on it, zoom!

Now then, no one else reviewed and that makes me very sad. I am trying to be a good author. However, an author needs reviews to survive! So then SAVE ME! Oh, Kai, Rei, plz tell all the nice peoples what I own :)

Kai: She owns me not.

Rei: Nor me. Alas for her she owns naught but a banana peel, a tuna sandwich, peanuts, and these poems.

Kai: Um, well she doesn't exactly own anything any more; she gave it all away to the reviewers.

Rei: Oh yeah, SHE STILL OWNS THE POETRY!

Kai: Oh joy, that means torture galore for me.

Me: YOU GOT IT!

ONWARD :)

* * *

Tyson looked around him in sorrow. The restaurant held no joy for him, not from the all you can eat buffet, to the free ice cream near the door. After all it was just no fun without the sourpuss here to pick on and to berate him. Tyson stared at his plate of food in disgust. Why had he been so mean to Kai? Why had he been such a selfish pig? A tear slipped down his cheek and he pushed the plate away from him. 

Kai, you taught us so much in your time here,

You taught us love through pain and fear,

Yet now we see that all you said was a lie,

Why did you have to die?

You never taught us not to feel,

You never taught us how to heal,

We had more to learn, more to see,

Now how do we find the answers when dead you be?

Questions we needed to ask,

As you hid behind your mask,

When you left us,

You cursed and blessed us,

With your final lesson,

Of emotions lost,

And emotions found,

So, our Joy, lost,

Our peace, destroyed,

Our dreams doomed,

And our lives, expendable,

_Tyson_

* * *

WOW. What absolute crap. I hate Tyson and I think he is a fat obnoxious pig. So I didn't really expect this to be good anyway. 

The next chapter will be from Kai then I am planning on having poems from Kenny (hate him), Rei, Hilary (I hate her), Boris, and Voltaire.

If there are any others you would like to see then tell me please.

Alright, I am sorry it was so bad. I feel so horrible that all that came out of my mind was this shit. I am sorry to all of my readers. However, this is what happens when no one reviews me! WAHHHHHHHHH!

Now I am going to crawl into a nice dark hole somewhere and die. I HOPE UR HAPPY NOW!

Anyway, unless I get reviews I will stop writing this! You have been forewarned!

Bye-bye

_BLOOD OF THE WOLF_


	9. Chapter Kai to Tyson

OK Another chappie with few reviews! In fact, it is so few that I was reluctant to actually write this.

Thank you to those that did review. Any way, Kai could you please do the disclaimer?

Kai: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Me: KAI!

Kai: I don wanna!

Me: I don care what you want!

Kai: ( mumbles under breath)

Me: Kai

Kai: Fine.

Me: Kai?

Kai: Grr. She doesn't own anything.

Me: Good bo- Wait, I do to own stuff

Kai: Like what?

Me: A library card……

Kai: You lost that remember

Me Oh yeah…………………… I HAVE A CAN OF DIET CHEERWINE!

Kai: Still don't own it

Me …………………… Shut up……………………………………………

Kai: HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Me: SHUT UP KAI! I AM AN AUTHOR YOU KNOW! THAT MEANS ABSOLUTE POWER OVER YOU! MUWHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAAAAAAA! Cough cough cough cough,….gag…..choke………

Kai: BOTW? Are you okay?

Me: (still choking)

Kai: oops………………… oh well you might as well read the chappie. And since BOTW can't say it I guess I will……… she wants reviews and will kill for them. Please review or I will be her victim.

When Tyson reached the dojo he stopped and looked down. On the ground by the doorstop was a letter with ink the color of dried blood. The hand writing was alarmingly familiar, it resembled Kai's.

Yes Tyson I taught you much,

Of love, pain, fear and such,

But, let you know I never lied,

From when we met to the day I died,

Of course I never taught you how not to feel,

But, through my death I am teaching you to heal,

Yes, you have more to learn, to see,

However your next teacher shall not be me,

Questions you ask,

Now I shed my mask,

To teach my last lesson,

Of emotions found and strengthened,

Your joy, on its way,

Your peace, oncoming,

Your dreams, within your reach,

And your lives, precious.

Kai

OK that was special. Anyway review please. I have the next two chappies already written but I flat out refuse to post them till I get some reviews people! Come on!

Anyway, goodbye,

BOTW


	10. Chapter Kenny

Hey, sorry it has been so long! Thank you to my reviewers!

Anywho, Kai! READ THE DISCLAIMER AND THIS TIME I DO HAVE SOME STUFF!

Kai: Fine, She doesn't own me or anything you recognize. She does own all of the poetry however so if you would like to use, then please ask permission, not that you would want to use them, after all they are complete cra-

Me: KAI! I LIKE MY POEMS!

Kai: Even this one

Me: Well…

Kai: How about Ian's

Me: Umm…

Kai: And what about…

Me: (put hand infront of his mouth so he can't speak) shut up………………. Good boy

Anyway please read and I know that this is bad. DON"T SAY IT KAI! But still read and review I am afraid I get rather depressed and that keeps me from writing very hopeful chappies like the next few, so then if you want more you have to review!

* * *

Kenny sits at his desk, a letter in his pale hands and tears on his face. Dizzie's laptop is closed, he doesn't want her to intrude on his thoughts right now. He had just received a letter informing him of his beloved grandfather's passing. His mother was passed out drunk on the couch and his dad was at work all day. They didn't care. Not even the team cared, they just used him then he wasn't even considered to be a part of the actual team. He climbs to his feet and grabs a small razor. He smiles as he guides the blade down his arm. The rush is unforgettable. He does it again several times each time harder. Finally he stops, after all he doesn't want to die, yet.

Drip,

Drip,

Drip,

Drip,

Something's wrong,

Drip, drip,

What's going on,

Drip, drip,

Why is there life when seconds like rain tick by,

Drip, drip,

As each moment passes, a chance to die,

Drip, drip,

Someone told me that each living day is a treasure,

Drip, drip,

Who were they, did they live through the pressure,

Drip, drip,

The rain falls with an even sound,

Drip, drip,

Befuddled, puzzled, I look around,

Drip, drip,

Outside the window the sky is clear,

Drip, drip,

The faucets are dry; my heart is seized with fear,

Drip, drip,

Pounding in my ears makes me look down,

Drip, drip,

I fall at the sight, my eyes creased in a frown,

Drip, drip,

And I'm drowning in blood, origin unknown,

Drip, drip,

Then it hits me hard as stone,

Drip, drip,

The blood is my it cam from me,

Drip,

Black edged is my vision, it is harder to see,

Drip,

The rain falls like tears from my eyes,

Drip,

So this is what happens when someone dies,

Drip,

Drip, Grandfather,

Drip, Kai,

Drip,

Save Me

* * *

Wow what absolute crap.

I am going to go intoa corner and die now, that poem doesn't even deserve life infact, it doesn't even deserved death.

Why did I even post that? sigh See ya next time, untill then,

REVIEW PLZ!

Blood of teh Wolf


	11. Chapter Kai to Kenny

HEY PEOPLE! Sorry it took so long for me to update! You see I have been in MAJOR stress overload! First I was preparing for a musical in choir and I was trying to bump my math grade up. Also I have been stressed due to the fact that I am changing schools next year, I'll be going to public school and I have never done that before

Thank you to anyone who stuck around for this!

Also let me give a shout out to my reviewers of the last chappie!

To ghostymanarocker- ?Does that mean you liked it? Oh, and let Kai sleep, it is not like Kenny is important! Besides Kai looks so sweet when he is asleep

To storm-of-insanity- your right, it SORTA rhymes, thank you for your nice review!

To waterlily- You know, it seems to me that EVERYBODY hates Kenny, poor guy. And wrote about Tyson? HYPOCRITE. Also I am sorry if rhymes make you feel babyish, but I am afraid that I can't please everyone, but this time I tried to put in meaningful lines! And wrote about him because I had written the poem and wanted someone to have it in the story so I chose someone I hated, KENNY!

To (silverpheoswitch0.459)- YES, a new reader! You know, I also like the darkness of it all! And I doubt that I put your writing to shame, you are probably a very talented writer! I am not that good!

To CyborgRockStar- Actually, I hate to be the one to break it to you, but he is a loser! PLZ DON'T SING! that would keep Kai from singing!

OK That's it and here we go! Oh yeah, KAI!

Kai: What?

Me: You know what!

Kai: I don't wanna!

Me: KAI!

Kai: FINE! stands up and takes a deep breath, then begins to sing! She Doesn't Own a THING She Doesn't OWN MEEEEE! She is poOOOOOR and needs CASH! AND SHE needs a straight JACKET! AND COUNCILING! AHHHHAAAA!

Me: Sitting content listening to the wonderful musical disclaimer.

Imaginary friend muse thing #1- Does she know that he sounds like finger nails on the black board?

Imaginary friend muse thing #2- Nope

Imaginary friend muse thing #1- Maybe we should start the fic.

Imaginary friend muse thing #2- looks over at Blood of the Wolf who is staring dreamily at Kai I think that may be wise.

Imaginary friend muse thing #1- Enjoy and as she would say begins to imitate Blood of the Wolf at her worst LEAVE REVIEWS PLZ! I am DESPRITE! back to normal Good-bye!

* * *

Kai

I feel something pull me urgently. Turning away from where Tyson has begun to pig out again, I look in on Kenny. The sight that meets my eyes horrifies me, Kenny is lying there in a pool of his own blood.

Damnit! My spirit flies toward the living room where his mother is passed out on the couch. I plunge into her dream world and try to make her awaken, showing her visions of her son dead. She wakes with a start and I am hurled out of her mind. I don't care, he will live. Now for some damage control.

General

Kenny is taken to the hospital and all the remaining Bladebreakers go to see him. The doctors say that he will be going to a therapy group for his problem one his body heals. Kenny doesn't care. That is, until he receives a small note. It reads,

Dear Kenny,

Now is not your time. I won't be able to save you again. Choose your paths wisely.

Kai

You raise the blade to your vein,

Thinking of naught but to rid the pain,

Not pausing once to consider the strife,

Of the others in your life,

Much more is there for you to do,

Before your days on earth are through,

Despite what you think people do care,

Other wise why would they be there,

When you wake to see the light,

Do you not see they are willing to fight?

If they wanted you dead,

No more would be said,

They would not try to give you aid,

They would stand by and watch you fade,

I never thought of you as weak, (a/n even though we all know he is)

Apparently I was wrong if death you seek,

If that is what you want then go ahead,

I will not stop you if you want to be dead,

Only I shall wish you see your worth,

And once again show the world your mirth

* * *

Sorry that that turned out to be crap, you see all my other poems sorta come from my real life, and this one I had a bit of a Writer's Block on. Sorry about that. Plz review for me and I will update soon!

Alright, I have a question for you, do you want to hear from next,

Rei

Hilary

Voltaire

Boris

Tala

One of the other Demolition Boyz (if so specify)

Other (again, plz specify)

See ya soon!


	12. Chapter Voltaire

Hey, I know I just updated and well, only one person has had a chance to review, but I sorta felt knocked out of my writer's block and into creative mode major! Thank you to

Ghostymanarocker for being very prompt reviewing! And I have decided to wait for Rei's chappie until later. But Voltaire was just TOO tempting!

And I do not own anything of worth! Plz enjoy and review!

* * *

Voltaire sat heavily in his chair, nursing his glass of liquor. His face had taken a slightly grey tinge. Ever since Kai had died, his life had gone in a downward spiral. How the hell did that little boy cause all this? It is not like they were close or anything; in fact he had treated the child like crap.

_No, if Kai did as I told him he would have had a good life._ But he didn't, he had stayed stubborn. And now look where that had taken him! He had freaking killed himself. Lousy, no good, backstabbing, little bastard. (a/n meanie) Voltaire sighed and poured himself another drink.

What happened to you Kai?

You were supposed to be the best of us,

Supposed to carry the family name with pride and honor,

You were to be strong,

Not weak as you death portrays,

Now it is that I will be the last Hiwatari,

I have one regret,

That I did not kill you when I had the chance,

You were a weakling and I fear I must say,

Despite all the hatred,

I am proud of you today,

For hanging on when I would have let go,

For pushing forward despite all you went through,

Even though I caused you immeasurable pain,

Now I realize my mistake,

It is already to late,

For now I find my joy is gone,

And despite the rest of us,

You stayed strong,

And I am honored to have known you,

Even though you ruined my life,

You were still my grandson

* * *

You know, that one was worst then the last! DAMN!

Oh well, plz review me!

Blood of the Wolf


	13. Chapter Kai to Voltaire

Hello I am sorry about how crappy this is. I mean this is worse then my previous one!

Thank you to my reviewers!

To Storm of insanity- Yeah I Didn't really like the last one either. And I also noticed that, it sorta betrays the purpose.

To Darksouled Saiyanpheonix- Thank you for your positive review! And I also like my name, thank you!

To CyborgRockStar- Yeah, Kai shares your negative view of Voltaire!

To ghostymangarocker- Yeah Voltaire was rather confused, and I agree wholeheartedly on your opinion of him

To blackheartedchaos09- Evil parents, anyway thx for the review!

To waterlily- But they DO suck. But thanks for thinking otherwise

Alright I do not own anything, how many times must I say it? UGH! Anyway I hope you enjoy my newest addition to story de crap.

* * *

Voltaire woke in the morning with a pounding headache. He groaned in pain. As he raised his head a piece of paper fluttered to the ground. He picked it up and unfolded it.

Grandfather,

You plead for forgiveness that will never come,

You pray for the compassion you never showed me, your grandson,

You say you are proud of me,

You say that you hate me,

And you say that I ruined your life

That I have caused all your strife,

My reply to you is this,

Bullshit,

You nurse your beer and liquor,

As you curse me with vigor,

You complain of how your life has gone downhill,

You scream at me still,

You expect me to believe you,

And forgive you for all that you do,

You are unaware of the place for you in hell,

You do not know how far you fell,

You cry at night for things unsaid,

Things that fill your days with dread,

Well then say them now,

Give any vow,

You look for pity that is often scarce,

Do you not know that no one cares?

After how far you pushed them to the edge,

Now they stand at the very ledge,

Of the Hell reserved for you,

Can you not see the hatred that resides for you?

Can you not heed the warning of death?

Can you not feel the approach of your last breath?

I say to you now,

Hell,

That will be your home,

But do not fear,

You will not be alone,

Me and the boys are here

Boris will join us soon enough,

Or do you think this is a bluff?

We are waiting,

Why are you hesitating?

You have brought this down upon yourself,

What a pity that I went first.

_Kai_

Voltaire stared at it for a moment then his face became pale and he began to sweat. His eyes widened as he fought to get air into his lungs. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he passed out.

That was how the butler found him an hour later, dead. Voltaire Hiwatari had had a heart attack. By his body was a blank piece of paper.

* * *

Ok that was crappy and I apologize. The only good thing was that Voltaire died.

Anyway, plz review for me, thx!


	14. Chapter Rei

Greetings! Sorry! I was out of town and then I had out of town company! And you know how it goes! Chaos! oh well when I return I will try and be better! Oh an got some reviews from this person who said that the hate kai and that they were rejoicing in the fact that I killed him! I am sorry but this put me off writing for a bit. And if you don't like Kaithen plz, I suggest you either keep it to yourself or that you stop reading this story.

To Gostymangarocker- You know what, you are not the only one who comented with joy over Voltaire's demise or the fact that I sent Kai to Hell. I am sorry but I believe that kai did some bad things in his life that wouldn't quiet warrent a trip to the place or eternal clouds! BUT I STILL LOVE HIM!

To Starlight Pheonix- Nice dancing! Thx for th positiveness!

To Waterlily- Yet another person celebrating his passing! And i am glad you agree that Hell sounds more suitable! I love the suport!

ToArieru- Thank you! That was very positive, but i still am not entirely proud of my poems.

To CyborgRockStar- I am glad you apreciate the line!

To storm-of-insanity- hey yeah, it wasn't perfect and i know that it gets a little confusing! To tell you the truth I am not queit sure I can explain!

To Darksouled Saiyanpheonix- yep, he is dead! I also had a minor celebration when I wrote that! And I am sure you don't suck, give me a moment and I will read one of your stories then review on my thoughts.

Thank you every body who reviewed! Your thoughts matter!

* * *

Rei leaned against the motel door heavily before collapsing to the floor, his head laying on his hands. Man, his life was Hell. First Kai went and killed himself, then Kenny decided to follow suit after the team disbanded. He had just returned to China to find disaster, his home that he shared with the White Tigers, was burned to the ground. Everyone had gotten out, thank Heavens, but Lee had suffered from second degree burns on his forearms and Mariah was worried sick.

All of Rei's possecions, save Drigger and some clothes, had burned. This included some very sentimental artifacts belonging to his late parents. However, one of the things he grieved the most over, was a large box of Kai's stuff that he had yet to sort through. Before he left he was planning on looking through it all, especially a little black leather book that Rei had spotted that caught his attention. Rei had layed the book and Kai's blade on his bedside table. Rei found the scorched remains of Dranzer's blank bitpiece, the winged pheonix having long departed with her beloved master.

Normally in such a situation he would have talked to Kai or Lee, but Lee was still recovering and Kai was long gone. Yep, Rei's life was pretty fucked up. Had he not suffered enough after losing his captain and friend? Aparently not if this was what was in store for him. He just wanted it all to go away. Just then a pounding headache decided to make itself known.

Pushing himself to his feet Rei made his way to the medicine cabinet, surely the staff would have some Asprin or Advil or something. Lukily for Rei, there was a bottle of Advil. Rei dumped a few pills into his palm after reading the instructions on the back, two pills would be plenty, Rei took out six. He quickly swallowed the pills with the help of the sink water then stumbled to the bed as exhuastion claimed him and he drifted to an uneasy slumber.

Fire

Flame

Death

Destruction

Pain,

These words follow me as I run from my past

To find hope and peace at last,

I find I have been running to nowhere,

When you went, it was not fair,

When you left us all alone to fall,

You may as well have killed us all,

Look at the Hell we have been put through,

And all of it, caused by you,

Ever since you pulled the trigger to seal you fate,

Now for us is it to late?

Just shoot us now and spare us the pain,

The emotions which make us goinsane,

As the fire dies down to a smoldering heep,

Old wounds will grow and heart blood will seep,

I guess now at last the pheonix died,

Here now ends our ageless guide.

Rei sleeps long into the night, oblivious to the slight breeze through the room, despite that the windows are shut and locked tight.

* * *

Hey sorry it took so long, but i will once again be gone on vacation and wanted to get this posted quickly before I leave, I already have the next chapter written, and I will try to get it typed and posted before I leave early tomarrow morning.

plz readand review!


	15. Chapter Kai to Rei

Hey I just got back inside after being out in my front lawn for an hour because some lunatic had shot a Roman Candle into my house with me and my family inside. Right after I wrote that previous chapter. Weird huh? So I was rudely awakened bearly an hour after I had fallen asleep by my mom pounding on my door. And according to the police man,it is first degree arson so he'll be going after it pretty strongly. Fortunately everybody got out and there was minamal damage done to a single room away from my computor! So at least I can still write! And now I am typing this at 3:40 in the morning andI am without tea or coffee, I have one suggestion, if you want to pick at me, wait until tomarow plz and thank you, but still I would like reviews and I am no longer going out of town so I will try and update.

I do not own Beyblade.

* * *

When Rei woke up he was aware of one thing, the phone was one of Satan's tools of torture. He buried his head into his pillpw but the stupid devise wouldn't stop, it just kept going and going and going! Grrrrrrrr. Finally Rei gave up and reached for the phone, "Hello?" 

"Rei! It is Lee! The doctors said that he has infection on his arms that could be fatal!" The hysterical sounds of Mariah's voice were clear over the phone. "It's OK Mariah, do you want me to come over there?" "N-no, I just need to call Kevin and Gary." "Alright but if you need _anything_ call me. Got it?" "Yeah" "Alright " "Bye"

Rei hung up the phone with a sigh, great, just great another thing to add to his long list of misfortunes. He sat heavily on the bed. The a book on his bedside table caught his eye. It was the book that had been with Kai's things. Curious, Rei picked it up and flipped through it to see poems carefully written by several different people. One of the handwrittings he recognized as Kai's. As he flipped through, a piece of paper dropped out. Leaning down, Rei picked it up and unfolded it to be met with very familiar writting.

Fire and flame, beautiful destruction

Consuming all in its path

Its reign of terror short and sweet

Like a living being it breathes the air

It eats the ground and gives way to new life

After the flames die down

It leaves a barren wasteland

That none can imagine what good will come out of it

But by burning the ground away a blade of grass still stands

Hope that the land will once again be fertile and green

So too shall your life be,

Devastating is this blow,

Yet you shall rise,

Like a phoenix from the ashes,

To start again,

Count your blessing while you have them,

Do not mourn them when they are gone,

But become stronger in the flame's wake,

For the people that rely upon yours sake

He sat staring at the paper for a while longer, until the spell was broken by the sound of that annoying phone. Rei grabbed the reciever, "Hello?" "Rei!" "Yes?" " He's gonna make it!" "That's great Mariah, I'll be right there!" Rei returned the reciever to its resting place. Then he put the book down by his bedside table for some late night reading. Once that was done he grabbed a coat and hurried out the door.

Kai stood watching as his latest poem was recieved. He smiled at the raven haired boy who was the first to become his friend. Kai turned around, his work was done here. now he could finally go where he belonged. He felt the painful fires of Hell lick at his legs. The pain and suffering grew until he felt that he would have to scream, then it all disapeared as he was engulfed in flame of another origin. Her red wings wrapped around her former master, Dranzer was here to save him from eternal sffering.

"No Little One, your place is not there but with your family." She directed him to turn around and the sight that met his eyes was a good one. Tala, Bryan, Spencer, and Ian with their bitbeasts surrounded by light. And for the first time as Kai stepped up, he felt as though he belonged.

* * *

Hey that is not the end! Rei still has the book! Just wait and see what happens next! Oh plz review! (I am conciderably happier now that I have had some hot tea loaded with sugar)


	16. The Black Book Tala

Hey I feel in an updatee mood right now soooooooo, here it goes!

And thank you to my reviewers!

To CyborgRockStar- You are happy! Glad I could make you laugh hystericly with happiness. And yeah it was a bit of excitement. No not all the Bladebreakers! i am really glad that you are enjoying this story, and thank you for always being so positive!

To storm-of-insanity- no, Kai is not Hell bound! I am sorry it got confusing!

To gostymangarocker- Yeah it was weird. And thank you for the positiveness of your review! I am glad you liked it!

Anyway i do not own Beyblade! tear Stop asking! And plz enjoy this chapter! And review me!

* * *

Rei returned to the motel room late that evening. When he reached his bed he slipped off his shoes and curled up with a glass of warm milk. He picked up the black leather book from his nightstand. Then he flipped the book open and began to try and decifer the faded words on bloodstained pages. A few of the earlier poems were in Russian so he couldn't understand them. 

Then as he went through more, he found they were in Japaneseand Chinese. All however were signed by one of five people, Kai, Tala, Bryan, Spencer, or Ian. At the first poem he could make out, Rei began to read.

Work harder,  
Work longer,  
Become stronger,  
Become faster,  
Become the best,  
Become prefection,

You tell us over and over again,  
How we will never live up to your expectations,  
To your standards,

To you,  
We are no more then prototypes,  
Rather then children,  
Machines,  
Rather then humans like yourself,  
But no,

You are not human are you?  
In you own mind,  
You are better then human,  
I reality,  
You are worse,

Demon or God,  
We cannot tell,  
Nor can any one else,  
You hide it so well,  
Behind your veil of money,  
And lies,

Can no one else see your evil?  
Can no one else find your crime?  
Why does no one look closely at your shell?  
To find the dead husk or your humanity,  
And reveal the hatred that resides within?

Would you even subject your Grandson to this pain?  
Aparently you would,  
As I hear his screams,  
I know,

That if I live,  
Or if I die,  
I will see that your reign of terror,  
Shall end,

What say you now?  
What shall you do?  
If you heard my thoughts,  
What would become of me?

You can't make life any worse,  
And I already live in Hell,  
Why don't you just kill me now?  
It would be easier then having to face,  
The terrors and horrors of this place,

But one thing you can never rip from my soul,  
Is my friends and family,  
The only things keeping me alive,  
The only reasons for any of us to live,  
So if you want to get rid of one,  
You will have to kill us all,

Now what coward?  
Where is your slave?  
Your guard dog Boris?  
Face it old man,  
Your time is up,  
Good-bye Voltaire,  
Give my greetings to Satan below,

_Tala_

Rei stared at the paper before him, speechless. His mind refused to work. This was a poem from Tala to Voltaire! What else would he find in this book? Rei's thought's are interupted by a large yawn tearing at his jaws. He was exhausted! Rei promised himself that he would read some more of the book when he woke up the next morning, but right now he could not keep his eyes open a moment longer! Rei closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

OK I am sorry that was far from my best. it is probebly my worst yet, but I will work hard to make the next one better! I PROMISE! It is just that I have had sooooooo little sleep today and I am exhausted myself so plz bear with me for the time being. and I will post thistomarrow but for now, I think I am going to bed!

Thx, and PLEASE! REVIEW! I need reviews if I am to update!


	17. The Black Book Bryan

Hey Everyone! How long has it been? a year? OOPS!!!!

Kai: Idiot

Shut up Kai!!

Kai: Hn

Anyway! I am SOOOOOOOOO sorry about not updating! I kindof forgot about this ficcie... DON'T kill me!!!!!!!! SORRYSORRYSORRY!!!!!!

But this is a really old story so its not the greatest in the world, but at least it's an update!

You know what Kai?

Kai: Hn?

This is my most reviewed story ever!!! Isn't that great?!

Kai: Whatever

Meanie... Disclaimer please!!!!!!

Kai: Doesn't own anything except poems... yada yada yada, you know the drill

Oh but Kai!!!!!! I do own something!!!!

Kai: 0.o

A HORSIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! We just got himn!! I am sooooooo happy!!!!!!!

Kai: poor animal

Shut up!!!!!! Anyway, STORY TIME!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

A tired Rei lay awake for hours, trying to sleep, but a case of insomnia was disregarding his desires for slumber. _Maybe if I read something it'll get me to sleep._

The neko-jin reached out with a heavy hand and patted along his bedside table, looking for the novel he'd been reading. He didn't find it, instead he found an old and familiar journal. "Huh? Oh well, I guess this'll do."

He picked up the last thing he had of his teammate and friend and turned on the lamp. He opened the book to a random page andbegan to read through the fog of sleep deprivation.

**The Barren Road**

Life is a barren road

And I am going up it the only I know

Straight Forward

Until I come to a fork in the road

So I pause

Unsure and wary

Then I choose a path

It may not be smooth

It may have many bumps and steep hills

It may be covered in jagged stones

Leaving me to realize that I walk with no shoes

I may make the wrong choice

And when the time comes that I discover my mistake

I am already to far gone

And so I have to stumble through the dark

Till I reach the path again

Or I might become lost

I may be weary and wish for a place

To lay my head

Yet I know that my path is not over

I know that I have roads left to tred

I know that the journey is not through

And I plod along

Then there in the darkness I see it,

A hand reaching out to lead me away

And behind it I see a smiling face full of infectious hope,

How?

How has this being found hope in this place?

He gathers us up and wehold each other firm,

Never to let go,

We won't be walking this road alone,

Here with my brothers,

We'll always find a home

So lead me softly

Brothers of my heart,

Together we will stand,

In this jouney through the dark.

In a tiny subscript by the bottom left corner Rei could make out a single line, _Thank you Kai for giving us hope_. The poem was signed Bryan. rei wanted to stay up and think about what the poem ment, but his original goal of sleep decided to thwart his plans so he decided to think about it more in the morning.

* * *

There we GO!!!!!!! Sorry again for the long wait!! I'm back in semi-writers mode so hopefully you'll won't have to wait so long for the next chappie!!!!! 

Thank you all of my fabulous reviewers!!!!!!!! yal are what made me post this up!! Keep up the amazing job!!!!! And REVIEW ME!!!!!!! PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	18. The Black Book Spencer

Hey everybody...longtime no type huh? Wait...has it really been over a year since my last chappie?! damn...sry bout that!!

Kai: What the hell? You have been totally forgetting all about this site.

Shut up!

Tala: Kai's right, you are a horrible person, no one probably reads this anymore.

Shut up!

Spencer: ...

Shut up!!

Bryan: He didn't say anything...

...

Bryan: Idiot.

...leave me alone!! (now we are ignoring them)

Anyway, I am soooo sorry for the loooooooooong period of inactivity, I've been busy...

Ian: Doing what?

IGNORING!! (clears throat) As I was saying, schools been kinda crazy so I haven't had much free time, NO COMMENTS FROM THE PEANUT GALLERY!!

D boyz: ...

Good. Now I'm forgetting something I'm sure...oh yeah, Boys?

D boyz: ...

Come on guys...

D boyz: ...

I didn't mean it...

D boyz: ...

Please?

Kai: You'll stop killing me?

. you're already dead!!

Kai: ...

FINE!! I will stop killing you in this ficcie!!

Kai: Good.

Other D boyz: ...

You too?!

Other D boyz: ...

FINE!!

All D boyz: Blood of the Wolf doesn't own us...or anything for that matter other than her lame attitude and ADD. She is a totally lame authoress and-

GUYS!! That's enough!! Meanies!

Anyway, here is a poem! Please review! THX!!

* * *

Rei sat slumped on the bed, staring at the book in his hands. His mind was numb with shock, _how could this be_? He had left the book open last night on the nightstand, he had wanted to reread the poem from last night, figure out what it meant, but when he had sat down to look it over that afternoon, the page was different. He tried to find the poem again, but it had disappeared. To further his alarm, when he had looked at the previous pages that he could have sworn he had read, the were all _blank_.

Was he going crazy? Losing his mind? What the hell was going on? Rei could think of no explanation, and he looked back down at the bloodstained page and the new words that danced across its surface. This poem held the signature of Spencer and at places it was so smudged that Rei could barely make out the words.

Broken spirit,

Shattered dreams,

Mind torn apart,

By silent screams.

Twisting hate,

Burning anger,

Is this our fate?

Drenched in tears and blood since shed,

Death lurks,

At the foot of your bed.

Know my anguish,

Feel my pain,

In this place,

Where the pure are slain.

Where am I?

Can't you tell?

This is life,

And this is Hell.

Even putting aside the strange events that had occured regarding the book, this poem held enough raw emotion in it to bring tears to Rei's eyes as he pictured a hurting and angry younger Spencer pouring out his soul on the paper.

"Hey Rei!! You coming?!" Rei jumped, startled by Gary's booming voice.

"Hai!" He left the book on the bed as he raced to pull his shoes on.

"Rei! Stop speaking Japanese!! You're Chinese for crying out loud!" Rei's lips quirked at Lee's comment, he might as well be, the way that Tyson had been hanging around him.

"REEIII!! Hurry up! Tyson will eat all the food if you don't hurry!!"

"Hold on Kevin!!" Rei cast a look around the room to make sure he wasn't forgetting anything and his eyes fell on the book again...

"Rei?"

Mariah's concerned voice knocked through his thoughts, and he slipped his keys and wallet into his pocket, turning the lights out as he began to leave the room. _I was really tired last night, that's all, it was just a dream...still..._ Rei turned back around and grabbed his pack, shoving the black notebook into it, _Just in case..._

So? What you think? I have another poem I may post up later this weekend, but only if I get some reviews!!

BYE!!

blood


	19. The Black Book Burns

HEY there! No one really reviewed me...that makes me kinda sad...

Kai: Get over it

Tala: Yeah, what do you expect, you left them for soooooo long that they probably got bored with this piece of crap

Hey! Stop picking on me!!

Tala (looks at Kai): I wasn't picking on her, were you?

Kai: Nope, I was belittling her.

Tala: Yeah, I was ridiculing her...

You guys!! Leave me alone!!

Kai: ...

Tala: ...

...

Kai: ...

Tala: ...

...

Kai: ...

Tala: ...

... Ok, that's enough!! Just say the disclaimer already and talk to me again!!

Kai: ...

Tala: ...

GUYS!!

Kai: Whatever

Tala: Fine

Good!

Kai/Tala: She doesn't own anything, not even a soul.

Good j- wait a minute, I do too have a soul!!

Kai (ignoring)

Tala: No you don't, remember, you sold it for reviews

...damn

Kenny edged his chair away from the raging beast that sat next to him. The monster reached out with grasping claws to drag its prey to its hungry maw. People in the restraunt looked on in disgust and horror, frozen by this macabre display. "Tyson...please...people are staring..."

The beast turned towards him with wild eyes wide, jaws filled with the contents of plates his neighbors had neglected to gaurd. "Whafs wrong Kenny, I'm mff, a growing boy?"

Kenny turned green and slid down in his chair.

"Tyson, slow down, your gonna choke!" Rei frowned at the teen he called friend.

"You are such a pig Tyson!" Lee and the other White Tigers had begun to wish they had not come as the World Champion continued to stuff his face.

Tyson grabbed a huge glass of juice and knocked it back slamming it down on the table and using the back of his hand to wipe his mouth, "Back off guys! I'm hungry!"

Hillary scowled, "Jeez Tyson, you have no manners! It is repulsive!"

"I don't even know what that means, but I'm sure it's insulting! Take it back!" Tyson huffed and grabbed a chicken leg and sending it down his massive gullet. He froze, eyes wide.

The others looked at him, concerned, "What's wrong Tyson?" Max had to know.

Just then Tyson's face started to turn blue and he scrambled at his throat. "Shit! He's choking!" Gary and Rei stood up quickly, Rei's chair fell to the floor in his haste to get to his friend and a black book slid out of his pack. Gary hurried to get behind Tyson and wrapped his big arms around his body and began to perform the heimliche (sp??) maneuvure. A large disgusting piece of chicken propelled itself from Tyson's mouth and landed with a loud SMACk on the table.

"You idiot! We told you that would happen!"

Tyson looked sheepish as he rubbed his throat, "Sorry guys, but Gary! Dude, did you have to try ta kill me!?"

Gary glared at the idiotic boy and Kevin answered for him in his high squeeky voice, "He just saved your life, be grateful!"

"Ooooo, Tyson wrapped his arms about his middle, "I feel like a tube of toothpaste!"

"You deserved it Tyson!" Hillary was quick to jump on him, but she was obviously relieved that he was okay. The others all began to smile, relief making theem feel slightly giddy as they began to pick on Tyson.

Mirah smiled and turned to return to her seat when her foot hit something, "Hm?" She looked down and picked up a battered black book from the floor. "What's this?"

She flipped open the book, searching on the inside cover for a hint of what it could be. When she foun what she was looking for her hand stilled and her eyes widened in shock. She must have made some sort of sound because Lee and Rei looked up at her.

"What's wrong Mir-" Rei's voice trailed off as he spotted the book in her hands.

Lee, being unaware said, "What's wrong Wild cat?"

Mirah looked up at them, by now the others had realized that something had happened and they watched curiously, waiting for an answer.

"This...this book..." Her hand began to shake and Lee took the book from her and stared at the page before reading out the words enscribed on paper in a shaken voice,

Bound,

Caged,

Drifting away.

They warp our minds,

Taint our spirits within,

But whatever happens,

They will not win.

Our Forgotten Souls

Kai, Spencer, Ian, Bryan, Tala

Lee looked up at the shocked crowd of friends. Max looked like he was about to cry. Rei and Lee decided to make the executive decision to move the group to a more private area and so Lee quietly left to pay the server and Rei led the others back to his motel room. The two teams filed in solemnly in states of shock. When Lee arrived he closed the door and joined Mirah on one of the two beds as the others scattered around the cramped room, sitting on the table, chairs, floor, and bed.

Tyson was the first to speak. "What is going on here?"

Rei sighed, "It was in Kai's things. There are poems written by each of the Demolition Boyz, some are in russian so I can't read them, but others are in Chinese, English, and Japenese, but I think there is also German."

"What are they about?" Hillary was curious.

"..." Rei was silent a moment, "Pain, sorrow, death, hope, anger...it looks like a lot of them were written during the abbey."

"So that was Kai..." Mused Max.

"What was?" Lee looked at the American sharply.

Max looked bashful, "After Kai died, I-I found a piece of paper...there was a poem written on it...it was signed Kai.."

The White Tigers looked shocked, but the other Bladebreakers nodded, each boy saying that they had also recieved letters from Kai. Kevin was beside himself "How could this be?! Kai's dead, and a dead guy can't write letters! It must have been someone's cruel joke!"

Rei shook his head and revealed what had happened to the poem he had read the other day, how it had disappeared. The others were speechless. "I think we made a mistake guys, they weren't as bad and evil as we claimed."

Mirah stubbornly refused to believe that, "What are you talking about Rei? Bryan almost killed you! And Kai-" She stopped, her eyes filling with tears as she remembered the fualts and virtues of the one time Bladebreakers team captain.

Rei shook his head, "Listen to this if you don't believe me." He took the book from Lee and opened it to a page in the middle of the book, finding one he could read and began to recite it.

People think I am so strong,

They think I am so confidant,

So self assured.

They don't see how much pain I feel,

The agony I live through and suffer everyday.

It's what they don't see that hurts me

That I am really weak and scared,

People think that this is who I am,

That I am truly cold within,

They don't know of the thin veil of half-truths,

Hiding me from prying hateful eyes,

The mask is just thin enough,

For the true me to glance out at the world,

It is just thick enough that people can't see inside,

People don't realize I'm hidden,

In this deadly shroud of lies.

The room is silent until Kenny asks in a small voice, "Who wrote that?"

Rei swallows hard before replying, "I can't make it out, the name is covered in blood."

No one speaks. Rei bows his head and cries as the book turns to ash and falls from his hands. Even neko-jin eyes fail at first to see the white paper that falls among the ashes to land at the foot of the bed.

* * *

...no that is not the last chapter, but I am nearing the end...so I need some reviews please!!

thx to the few of you that did review, I appreciate it a lot,

Blood


End file.
